


Pegging Copia

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [49]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:HC for a shy fem s/o getting asked by Copia to peg him?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Pegging Copia

You didn’t even _know_ what pegging was before you joined the Church. It was amongst late night dorm confessionals and bawdy mess hall conversations that you first heard of it, and even then, you’d been too embarrassed to ask your fellow Sisters what it was.

At first you’d tried to ignore it, but it kept. Coming. Up. You picked up on some context clues, but only as a vague concept, so you finally educated yourself. At night. Under your covers so as to not wake up your roommate. The first result was a porn video that had you shutting your phone off almost as fast as the dude on the receiving end started to moan out loudly.

Definitely enough internet for the night.

Your relationship with Copia had snuck up on the two of you, both proceeding slowly into it—or perhaps he’d taken his cues from the pace you set—but it had blossomed into one of love and respect. Copia respects your boundaries, and you let him try to expand your limits because you respect him. So when he brings up the idea of you pegging him, you swallow and count to 10 even as your face gets hot and your cheeks flush. He just kisses your nose and tells you to sleep on it.

And you do. You sleep on it. You wash dishes on it. You garden to it. You go to a separate confessional on it (and if you went to Papa III, maybe it was because you wanted to be convinced, not dissuaded—but _oh boy_ does that man have some very vivid word choices).

Copia doesn’t push for an answer, but his long gazes and heavy sighs feel full of anticipation of your decision, and admittedly, you’re intrigued. Your sex life with Copia isn’t dull, but you’re not wont to take charge or be too aggressive, so the idea of owning Copia in this way appeals to some animal part of you.

A week later, you finally make the decision that you’d be interested in _trying_ to peg Copia—but that you retain the right to call it off at any point. Copia is a barely restrained, vibrating mess. He kisses you soundly and thanks you repeatedly in Italian before indulging in some steamy sex that leaves both of you sweaty and panting after.

A happy Copia is a satisfied you.

Of course, agreeing to peg Copia in the abstract is a much different animal than physically performing the act. It turns out that in order to safely peg him you have to learn about … _butt stuff_ —a topic you’re squeamish about on the best of days (you’d noped right out of the idea of stimulating his prostate upon his request when he said you could use a glove and why). Sitting down with Copia and going over the minutia of anal sex is like have The Sex conversation with your parents all over again, and more than once you want to completely retract your agreement because … _enemas_.

Even the strap-on is a fraught endeavor. Copia already owns one, which he happily buckles you into for a dry run. At first, you’re totally into it, wiggling it around and thrusting in an affected imitation of Copia on stage—but then he starts in with the dirty talk on what he’d like you to do with what he calls “your cock.” And you’re kind of turned on … until he asks that you make him suck it, and you squeak in mortification. This has been in his _ass_ and he wants you to make him _suck it_?!

Copia sighs as he tries to quell your anxiety by stating that it receives a very thorough cleaning after each use. Trying to be rational about it, you ask him to walk you through the sanitizing process for your own edification, and you’re mollified to see it happen in real time; it _does_ seem like the cleaning is thorough.

The entire journey takes you through a few of Copia’s dry runs, but you finally get there mentally—and you and him set the day.

When The Day finally arrives, you’re a bundle of nerves. You’re completely inexperienced, and you want to make sure Copia enjoys the encounter, including making sure that you don’t hurt him. Despite your utter embarrassment, you still insist on being there for the prep Copia takes because you two are a team and you know your support is important. He ushers you out for the enema—and you’re relieved—but he does invite you back in for the shower (during which he has to stop you from getting too handsy).

When you’re all buckled in and Copia’s on his knees in front of you, both of you are trembling for different reasons—him from anticipation, and you from nerves. You want to make it _so good_ for him, but your confidence is much lower than your fantasies of this moment led it to be.

At first you’re whispering out commands for him to suck your cock and suck it good, but watching him go to town makes your belly flip, and soon you’re grabbing his hair and fucking his face in earnest. For his part, Copia is totally into it, deep throating  ~~the~~ your cock and looking up at you with aroused, tear-filled eyes. The whole scene has your adrenaline pumping enough that your libido is fully onboard for the next step.

That is, until Copia is on all fours, lube dripping everywhere, and you’re confronted with actually performing the act. You’d taken out the plug and watched as Copia had used his own fingers on himself. He’s begging, _Please, cara. Please_ , but you’re frozen in trepidation. A particularly pitiful whine escapes him, and you know you have to move. You pour even more lube on your cock before hesitantly pressing its blunt head to his hole.

You’re biting your lip as you feel your cockhead audibly pop past his rim. Copia lets out a long moan, and it gives you the wherewithal to start slowly thrusting into him. You’re still only giving Copia the softest of fucks, but his moans and the way he pushes back into you has you getting more into it; your hands find his love handles, and you hesitantly start pulling him back onto your cock.

Feeling more confident and sure with each thrust, you start pumping into him in a more eager manner. When Copia starts begging again, you suddenly remember to find the right angle to his sweet spot; it takes more than a few tries, but when he almost collapses, you know you’ve found it. Feeling him shake and gasp under you is such an arousing experience, and soon enough you’re fucking into him in earnest.

When he finally does crumple onto his forearms—begging you to let him cum—you’re more than ready to bring him to climax. Fumbling, you try to keep hitting the right spot as your one hand worms its way under him to jack at his hard and leaking cock. Despite what you see as your utterly inadequate thrusting, Copia cums hard after three solid jacks; you’re completely enraptured by the way he jerks and twitches while moaning in ecstasy before ultimately sprawling boneless onto the bed. You’re quick to follow him down so that you can ease out of him instead of pulling out violently—one of you needs to be thinking clearly!

Once he starts breathing normally, you kiss the nape of his neck before caressing his arms while you carefully, _carefully_ extract  ~~the strap on~~ your cock out of him. He still grunts when you ease the tip out, but it’s not enough to dislodge him from where he’s melted into the bed.

Following his already-set instructions, you give him careful and thorough aftercare while gazing at his boneless form lovingly. You’re still a little nervous that you fucked up in some way, but Copia just kisses your knuckles and thanks you before dozing off.

You soften at this picture of your big, bad Church leader passed out from a good fucking.

Yeah, you could get into this.


End file.
